SWRP (Star Wars Role Play
SWRP (Star Wars Role Play) '''is a group of users on the Gallery that organized a series of Star Wars themed clubs to create a Role Play. The first set of rules was provided by cheeriosandlegos, on his post, "For the different Mando Clans" Then, as time went on, multiple different sets of rules went up, with the most recent version being here On 1/18/2016, cheeriosandlegos had SWRP move to the General Gallery in protest of updates to the LSW gallery format updates. This what is now known as "The Great Exile" They later returned on 4/12/2016, when cheeriosandlegos, now known as Sand_Cheerios, realized that the moderators were not listening to them. This format change caused many different users to leave, including B0802, a very prominent SWRPer and miniseries writer. Sand_Cheerios left on 6/7/2016, due to his parents forcing him off because of a poorly structured sentence that was interpreted as a same sex relationship, along with an RP containing the same. This struck a huge blow to the SWRP community, however on the same day, veteran user Black_Wind8319 came back. User JediMaster0310 took up the job of leading SWRP after Sand left. '''WARS SWRP has consisted of many wars, the first nine o which Sand recorded on the General Gallery, and the post-Sand, or "New Era" wars are currently being recorded by Black_Wind8319 The wars mainly concentrated around Mandalore, and the numerous Mandalorian factions. You can see all of the wars recorded here MANDO WAR 1 "On the planet Mandalore, home to the Mandalorian warriors, in around 24 BBY, a power was re-born; the Blood Red Mandalorians (BRM), led by the legendary Kadala Villanus. They were the guardians of Mandalore, the first of the many forces in the Mando Wars to take control of Mandalore. But their rule was short-lived. A new clan of Mandalorian warriors called the Iron Wolves rose up to challenge the Blood Red Mandalorians. The two armies agreed to an uneasy peace, but such would not last. Jango Stormer, leader of the Iron Wolves, encouraged Blood Red Mandalorian members to give up loyalty to their leader and join the Iron Wolves. This enraged the Blood Red Mandalorians, who hold loyalty in high esteem. Fearing an attack from the Iron Wolves, Kadala assembled his own forces and raided the Iron Wolf headquarters. Soon new clans began to arise. Convinced by Jango Stormer, the new clans all fought against the Blood Red Mandalorians, and aligned themselves with the Iron Wolves. This alliance was named the Legionnaire Mandos. Such was the beginning of one of the greatest alliances in Mando War history. Heavily outnumbered, the Blood Red Mandalorians appeared to be the losing side in the war. Still yet, they rallied, and ended up winning the war. Thus, the Blood Red Mandalorian’s title was born: “Winner of Wars.” Shortly after the war, the Legionnaire Mandos, thereafter renamed the Allied Mandos (AM), quietly expelled the Blood Red Mandalorians from Mandalore and took control. The Blood Red Mandalorians were forced to live a quiet existence on other worlds."-cheeriosandlegos MANDO WAR 2 "This war was started by the renowned Mandalorian warrior: Darin Shi. Darin Shi was leader of the Elite Mandalorian Commandos (EMC). Their goal was to wipe out the Allied Mandos. The first battle took place when Darin attacked a key Allied Mandos base. In that battle, the Blood Red Mandalorians came to the aid of the Allied Mandos. Darin revealed several interesting battle tactics, including robot decoys to avoid capture. The most remarkable feature of this elite force, however, was Darin’s Cortosis armor. Cortosis was previously unused by the Mandalorians, who all preferred Beskar (Mandalorian Alloy). Cortosis was blaster proof, and lightsaber resistant. No one won that first battle, which ended with the base destroyed and both sides retreating. This showed that indeed, the Elite Mandalorian Commandos were a force to be reckoned with. Many unaccounted battles followed, all of these ending similar to the first. In the end, the Elite Mandalorian Commandos gave up their campaign and joined the Allied Mandos. Darin became one of the most loyal members of the Allied Mandos. During the time following, the Allied Mandos was often referred to as the Allied Mandos Government. The Blood Red Mandalorians went back into hiding, and things continued much as they had before the war, with the exception that the Allied Mandos became stronger."-cheeriosandlegos MANDO WAR 3 "This war mostly concerned the Blood Red Mandalorians. Since the first war, the Blood Red Mandalorians had been receiving a lot of negativity, mostly from the Allied Mandos. This was despite the fact that the Blood Red Mandalorians had helped the Allied Mandos in the previous war. This made Blood Red Mandalorian members dislike the Allied Mandos all the more. Unexpectedly, a new mysterious force, taking the title “End The B.R.M.,” declared war on the Blood Red Mandalorians. This new force admitted that they had taken part in past wars under a different title. The attacks were mostly aimed at Kadala and high ranking Blood Red Mandalorian operative Fli Fett (my character :P ). Many tried to figure out where this army came from, but to no avail. Receiving much pressure, End The B.R.M. declared that they were being ran by Jango Stormer, leader of the Allied Mandos. The Allied Mandos then prepared to turn upon its leader. Thankfully, after much sleuth work, Fli Fett discovered that it was actually SirKendrick, a single member of the Blood Red Mandalorians itself, not Jango. The Ex-Blood Red Mandalorian traitor abandoned his fight, and disappeared shortly thereafter."-cheeriosandlegos. SirKendrick would end up assisting the B.R.M. in the 4th Mando war as a mercenary before disappearing into the Outer Rim of the Galaxy, where he was rarely heard from ever again. MANDO WAR 4 "This war was the Blood Red Mandalorian’s only defeat. The Blood Red Mandalorians declared war on an army called the Red Recon Clones. Kadala had a misunderstanding when making this move; he did not realize that it was part of the Allied Mandos, which the Blood Red Mandalorians had formed temporary alliances with. Enraged, hot-headed ranking Allied Mandos member Levi Reeves paid the ruthless bounty hunter Revan to capture Kadala, and he was successful. Unable to rescue their leader, and receiving loads upon loads of negative attention, the Blood Red Mandalorians were at their lowest point. Blood Red Mandalorian operative X was forced to give all he had to the Allied Mandos in order to pay Kadala’s ransom; a far less than fair deal on the part of the Allied Mandos. Shortly thereafter, due to the all the negativity towards the Blood Red Mandalorians, Kadala was considering disbanding his group of warriors. Many people, including sympathizers from the Allied Mandos, encouraged Kadala to keep the Blood Red Mandalorians going. Levi Reeves, upon hearing the news, made a rude and shameful statement saying that he was glad the Blood Red Mandalorians would end. This angered Fli Fett, who arranged a team of bounty hunters (many of which were also Blood Red Mandalorian members). This team captured Levi, Jango, Darin, and Revan and held them for ransom to the Allied Mandos. They received the most legendary bounty in Mando War history, with a total of more than 20,000 Credits (Star Wars money). Although he had set the Blood Red Mandalorians right again, Fli Fett’s action caused even more tumult between the Allied Mandos and the Blood Red Mandalorians. Shortly thereafter, the Allied Mandos was renamed the Allied Forces (AF); the title it still bears today."-cheeriosandlegos MANDO WAR 5 "Years had passed since the last war. The previous wars had taken place in the Clone Wars era, a period that was now over. The Empire had just come to power (the date was about 16 BBY, 16 years Before the Battle of Yarvin, seen in Episode Four of Star Wars). General Kadala of the Blood Red Mandalorians had been defeated in a battle, and became one with the Force. Ap-Kaj Brii was the new younger leader of the Blood Red Mandalorians. Leadership in the Allied Forces had changed as well. The monarchy in the Allied Forces had passed from Jango Stormer to Cathein Fett (relative of Jango) to Wolf Surge, a close friend of Cathein and the greatest leader the Allied Forces had seen yet. Cathein, although he was no longer ruling, was second in command of the Allied Forces, and he still held a great deal of sway. Darin Shi started to feel that Allied Forces, especially Cathein, was too controlling. For fear that the Allied Forces’ power would go too far, he in secret created the Grand Army of Mandalore (GAM): an alliance between the Elite Mandalorian Commandos, the 501st clone battalion (another Allied Forces member), and the Blood Red Mandalorians. Together, this alliance created a plan, codenamed: Order 888. The idea was, that in the case the Allied Forces became too controlling, the Grand Army of Mandalore would rise up and overthrow it. All this, including the existence of the Grand Army of Mandalore, was kept hidden, only known to a few people including: Darin, Fli, Ap-Kaj Brii, X, and BARC (leader of the 501st), and Tac (501st commando leader). -- Please Note: since this is the Imperial era, the 501st clone battalion would (normally) be stormtroopers. But, this particular group of clones has gone rouge against the Empire. -- It didn’t take long before the Allied Forces became over-controlling, and Order 888 was launched. The GAM raided Mandalore and destroyed all the Allied Forces troops stationed there. Wolf Surge and a few other Allied Forces officials barely escaped Mandalore with their lives. From there, the Grand Army of Mandalore made a sweep through Mandalorian Space for Allied Forces troops. Due to the fact that the Allied Forces had devoted many of its troops to fighting the Empire, only about half the Allied Forces was destroyed. After waiting a decade to reclaim their homeland, the Blood Red Mandalorians had finally done it. In the years that followed, the surviving Allied Forces members plagued the newly founded GAM Republic by forming little rebellions, and making small raids, all of which were quickly ended by GAM forces. One particular group of rebels was the Black Mandalorians (BM), led by the warlord Voltis."-cheeriosandlegos MANDO WAR 6 "Wanting to reclaim his homeland, Wolf Surge gathered the tattered remains of the Allied Forces for a full assault on Mandalore. The war started when Black Mandalorian troopers led by Voltis raided the Grand Army of Mandalore’s main prison where all the captured Allied Forces members were being held. They then proceeded to capture the Grand Army of Mandalore’s anti-aircraft cannons guarding the capital city. Shortly before these attacks, top E.M.C. scientists invented the Massacre bomb: a weapon that could easily wipe out a small city. The Grand Army of Mandalore’s main hangars, where the Elite Mandalorian Commandos were storing their new weapons, fell next into the Allied Forces’ crosshairs. After taking the hangars, the Black Mandalorians began using the previously un-used Massacre bombs to raid the capital city. X was leading the Grand Army of Mandalore’s fleets. Having lost the support of the main hangar, he was forced into a tight spot. He ended up getting his ship, the Vanquisher, boarded by Surge’s flagship and he himself captured. Meanwhile, in the capital, the fight wasn’t looking any better. Inch by brutal inch the Allied Forces crept closer to the capital. The Grand Army of Mandalore was suffering deeply, and the Allied Forces could have won the war, but something happened that changed everything. Wolf Surge, feeling that this war had gone far enough, called off the attack and backed off Mandalore, then released X from imprisonment; the Grand Army of Mandalore had won, and peace was restored. In the years that followed, the GAM and Allied Forces made alliances, and the old wounds were forgotten."-cheeriosandlegos MANDO WAR 7 "The date was now 9 BBY. The Grand Army of Mandalore had felt many long years of peace, but, as happens often in these wars, peace would not last. Things in the Blood Red Mandalorians had changed, with the death of Ap-Kaj Brii. The new general of the Blood Red Mandalorians was Li T’tuk. Many of the men who had fought as young warriors in the previous wars were now seasoned soldiers. Darin Shi, during a mission against the Empire, went missing. Four years later, Darin was still missing. Nitro (user captainrex917), a rouge clone with a rough attitude, had destroyed an expensive Blood Red Mandalorian cruiser. According to the account given, he came out of hyperspace in range of a Blood Red Mandalorian cruiser. Apparently, the Blood Red Mandalorian craft fired upon him for unexplained reasons. Thinking the vessel was shielded, Nitro fired a warning torpedo at the bridge. Unfortunately, the ship was not in fact shielded, and was therefore obliterated. -- Please Note: Due to the recentness of this incident, the reason the B.R.M. cruiser fired at Nitro is still under investigation. Due to the fact that Nitro has not yet explained where he was when this occurred, it is believed he entered a restricted sector of B.R.M. space. -- The Grand Army of Mandalore quickly arrested Nitro. They passed a more than fair judgment that he would pay to replace the vessel. Nitro violently refused and escaped GAM custody, destroying two security officers in his run from justice. To the Grand Army of Mandalore’s surprise, Nitro had an army to back him up, in addition to the help from the bug-like bounty hunter Geonossian. Seeing his long-sought chance to get back at the Grand Army of Mandalore, Revan and his criminal organization known as the S.O.C. joined with Nitro. For similar reasons, the warlord Voltis joined also. Since the last war, Voltis had disband the Black Mandalorians, and was now head of a group of pirates. This alliance was nicknamed The Thug Army, due to the fact that it was made up of criminals. This force started by attacking far-flung Blood Red Mandalorian outposts. Thus, it was a surprise to the Grand Army of Mandalore when the Thug Army blockaded them on Mandalore. They made bombing raids and ground assaults all around the planet, stretching the Grand Army of Mandalore’s forces. The Thug Army’s forces where ruthless, capturing and pilfering all the way. This type of enemy was new to the Grand Army of Mandalore, and they were unprepared for such warfare. Throughout this, the Allied Forces supplied unwavering support for the GAM. Many other forces did the same. Suffering defeats left and right, the Grand Army of Mandalore’s forces were declining. Fli Fett, in a desperate attempt to change the tides of battle, thwarted a S.O.C. assault on a key Blood Red Mandalorian base and captured the S.O.C. leader, Revan. This crippled the enemy. In addition, Voltis withdrew his forces from the war. This left the S.O.C. leaderless, and reduced the Thug Army to a third of its size. Alas, victory for the Grand Army of Mandalore was short. X was leading the Grand Army of Mandalore’s space fleets against the blockade, from his ship, The Vanquisher. Tragically, The Vanquisher was destroyed by enemy craft, and X himself was perceived dead. This was a painful blow against the Grand Army of Mandalore. With Li T’tuk busy in important business, the command of the Grand Army of Mandalore was mainly left to Fli Fett. Meanwhile, X had in fact survived, and had crash-landed the burning wreckage of his ship on Mandalore. Unfortunately, his landing site was in enemy territory. He started to make it back to G.A.M. sectors, but with a lack of provisions, he didn’t make it far. He collapsed unconscious nearby Nitro’s location. Nitro discovered X, and held him as prisoner. Nitro asked that the Grand Army of Mandalore to trade Revan for X. This was a rough choice, but the Grand Army of Mandalore went through with it. After that, things started to cool down. A year had passed, and the fighting had pretty much ceased, but the Thug Army still controlled a section of Mandalore. Revan and others offered peace treaties. These “Peace Treaties” mostly consist of these few things: The Grand Army of Mandalore must give full pardons and a section of Mandalore... in exchange to stop fighting. The Grand Army of Mandalore refused them all."-cheeriosandlegos MANDO WAR 8 "The date was now 7 BBY. An uneasy peace still existed between the Thug Sector (the area controlled by the Thug Army) and the rest of Mandalore. Revan and Nitro had been joined by a new ally by the name of Fili. Fili ran a mismatched force of soldiers, including reprogrammed Separatist Battle Droids from the Clone Wars. The GAM had finally come to accept that Darin Shi would not return. The GAM knew that war was gathering in the Thug Sector. On a dreary winter day, not wanting to put it off, the GAM held a memorial for Darin Shi. Fli Fett, after the memorial, was skillfully captured by Revan and a few undercover SOC troops. Next, Revan and his team deactivated or destroyed the GAM’s antiaircraft cannons. X, while leading the GAM fleets in his new ship, The Conquer, was captured by Nitro. These moves on the part of the Thug Army were all very tactful. They were the first to capture Fli Fett, which proved a critical move. Voltis, feeling the Thug Army was too ruthless, cast aside his past grudges against the GAM and allied with them. Again, the Allied Forces gave the GAM backup, and assisted them in every way possible. The Thug Army claimed that they were attacking because the GAM had refused their “peace treaties.” Revan, feeling that the GAM needed a little “push,” wandered secretly through the capitol, destroying buildings with detonators and a flamethrower. Fili, leading the ground forces, pressed into the capitol. Soon, he had won it. Meanwhile, Fli Fett and X escaped imprisonment onboard Nitro’s flagship. Regaining the Conquer, they headed back to the surface of Mandalore. There, they rallied the troops retreating from the capitol, and stormed back in. The battle in the capitol ended with the death of Fili at the hands of Fli Fett, and Fili’s troops fleeing before the wrath of the GAM. Revan, wanting vengeance for his fallen comrade, dueled Fli Fett alone. The fierce duel ended when both had received fatal injuries at the hands of each other. Fli’s force-healer sister, Karissa Fett, saved Fli’s life just before he became one with the Force. Revan did not survive. The GAM, having now only Nitro to deal with, raided his flagship. There was a fierce duel between Fli Fett and Nitro in the vacuum of space atop the bridge of Nitro’s flagship. Fli Fett escaped the burning wreckage of Nitro’s crashing ship. The ship was obliterated, but Nitro survived."-cheeriosandlegos MANDO WAR 9 "A year had passed since the last war. The date was now 5 BBY. To the glad surprise of the GAM, Darin Shi had returned from the oblivion. Nitro and Revan were still planning, although they no longer had troops on Mandalore. Little did they know, that the GAM was being informed of all their plans. Revan planned to either bomb the capitol to smithereens, or to set his cruisers for a collision course with the capitol and destroy it that way. In response to this, the GAM repaired their antiaircraft guns, set up as many shield generators as could be spared around the city, and cleared a crash-zone where they could guide Revan’s ships in the case that he set them for a collision course. The GAM created an inverted Imperial blockade around Mandalore, using tractor beams from their ships to hold enemy ships just outside the atmosphere. The 501st would play a crucial role in this procedure, being they would supply the ships with tractor beams. Unfortunately, however, the leader of the 501st, Tac, would be leaving on important business, and would not be able to participate. Control of the 501st would then pass to his second-in-command, who didn’t want to concern the 501st in the war. This would have weakened the Inverted Blockade greatly, but thankfully Tac did not have to leave, and was able to give the assistance needed. The Allied Forces supplied the GAM with a fleet of ships, and plenty of ground forces. All the ground forces were moved into the capitol, in case of a ground assault. There ended up being over 100,000 soldiers ready in the capitol. All went well for the GAM, and not one man even received the slightest scratch. Revan and Nitro surrendered, and Nitro paid for the cruiser he had destroyed at the start of the whole ordeal. Both leaders were imprisoned, but are now released. Peace reigns once more…"-cheeriosandlegos The Sith and Jedi War "It was the middle of 34 ABY (June 6th, 2016 IRL) and the powers had shifted. the Superpowers of the Galaxy were the New Republic and the First Order, but we all know how their conflict goes, I shall tell you about the Clans, and the factions that spread through out the galaxy, hiding from the New Republic. The biggest players at the time were the Mandalorian Empire (ME) a group of Mandalorian clans that held Mandalore, SHADOW, an imperial offshoot determined to rule the Galaxy, and the Blood Red Mandalorians, or the BRM, the most prominent Clan in the galaxy. But things changed when Tash Scorch, (Sand_Cheerios) Left the BRM (The whole gallery) to explore the unknown regions. The BRM fell to tatters as he had left no one to take his place, and the BRM soon retreated to wild space to re-group. this created a power vacuum, and several groups wanted to fill it. One such group were the Emerald Elites (EE), an older Mandalorian clan that had been in the AF during the first five or so Mandalorian Wars, and had dissolved shortly after the Empire took over. The leader's, Luke Starkiller's (My), son Alexander Starkiller had revived the clan, and used his father's fortune of 18 million credits to re-build the EE, as a peace keeping force. the EE utilized Disruptor weaponry, and Cortosis infused Mandalorian Armor, which meant that Lightsabers and Blasters didn't do much to them. While the EE rebuilt itself from the ground up, SHADOW attacked. SHADOW attempted to siege the ME at Mandalore, but they were largely unsuccessful due to underestimating the strength of the ME. ME, EE, and NJO (New Jedi Order) troops defended Mandalore, and after the initial siege, there were few casualties, with the exception of an EE intelligence squad, which was lead by EE operative 'V' who was captured and imprisoned on Hoth. While the NJO was helping the Mandalorians, the Sith Syndicate (SS), backed by SHADOW and the Sith Legion (SL) attacked the NJO base on Illum. The NJO was unable to effectively defend against such attacks, and requested help from the ME, which was still recovering from the SHADOW attack. The EE were the first to respond, followed by the TPE (The Platinum Eagles) sending troops and relief aid to the NJO. Soon, the NJO, EE, MK (Mandalorian Knight), and a few other groups created an alliance known as the Allied Fighting Clubs (AFC) to destroy the SS, SL, and possibly SHADOW. Secretly supplied by the ME member club Krayt Crusaders (KC), they made a plan to take the SHADOW controlled planet of Kashyyyk, and gain the help of the Wookies. the SS was their true enemy, and they figured if they could get SHADOW and the SL to back out, they could take the SS on. The AFC attacked Kashyyyk, with the NJO attacking first, then the EE, and then the MK. The AFC captured five outposts without much retaliation from SHADOW at all. Leaders of SHADOW thought that the AFC wasn't a threat, but after the SL withdrew, realized the AFC was serious and formidable, and soon withdrew as well (NOTE: IRL, Zai, the leader of SHADOW, had to go inactive for a few months, so he wasn't able fight in the war.) the SS besieged Illum twice more, the third besiegement resulting in a large scale brawl between Sith and droids (SS) versus Jedi and Mandalorians (NJO, EE, and UOF, or the Union of Fire). The war met a swift end when the EE used a super weapon, called the Emerald Scourge, which used a HUGE disruptor cannon to disintegrate large portions off the face of a planet. The EE deployed the Emerald Scourge at Yelsia, the planet which housed the SS Sith Temple. The obliterated the temple, directly after Venccaro, leader of the SS, had acquired a super weapon of his own, a sword named the Voss. The few surviving SS members, including Venccaro and Malum, and unbeknownst to anyone Dexter, aka 'Cricket' were forced into hiding, and the SS signed a peace treaty with the NJO to end the war. The AFC was soon dissolved, as they had existed to destroy the SS, which they had effectively done."-Black_Wind8319 The Crime Wars "Now, in the later part of 34 ABY, a new power has arose. The Craze Crime Syndicate (CCS) The CCS was a collective of Smugglers, Bounty hunters, and other outlaws controlled by the Kingpin. The war, although it was more of a series of captures, to a certain point, started when Alex Katarn, leader of the UOF hired Ben E Ficentia to find and track down who, or what, was following her, for 20,000C (Credits seem to have inflated severely, because the most important bounty in SWRP history was also for 20,000C, and that was for about 7 people!) Ben found the one tracking Alex, a strange and ancient creature of Sith Alchemy named 'Bowl'. Bowl was taken to the brutal CCS prison, titled 'The Cell," and Bowl's master, Venccaro, the arch-rival of Alex Katarn, went to rescue Bowl, as after the Scourge of Yelsia he had little left. Eventually, the Kingpin and a group of bounty hunters captured both Venccaro AND Bowl, torturing them both. Vence and bowl repeatedly tried to escape, failing miserably every time. Eventually, Kingpin 'smashed' Venccaro, dumping him on a garbage planet. Bowl then turned to stone, as Vence, his master, was no more. A short while after these events, a new bounty hunter named "Cricket" joined the CCS, and Cricket was, special. Cricket was known for being able to talk to Crickets, as well as being an excellent fiddle player, and establishing the CCS HR department, which was run entirely by crickets. Cricket, Ghost, and Reckuvv formed a conspiracy to take down the Kingpin, and it escalated into a Crime Civil War, with the two sides being the CCS (Kingpin, Wilson, and Ben E Ficentia, most notably) and the CCR (Craze Crime Ring, Cricket, Ghost, and Reckuvv must notably) Bounty hunters chose sides, and the fighting was mostly based around capturing leaders of the opposing sides, as they shared a base! Eventually, Kingpin was captured and "Venced"(A term that means he was treated like Venccaro was) and imprisoned in Carbonite, however, Kingpin had a life alert and was able to activate it FROM INSIDE THE CARBONITE! and life alert people came and freed him, which caused the fighting to break out AGAIN! Kingpin was later imprisoned in Cirkcet, now Ringleader's "Wardrobia" Which is speculated to be an alternate dimension. Ben E Ficentia, aided by Eliza Starkiller, went on a quest to free Kingpin, and Ringleader put a bounty of 500,000C on Kingpin once he was freed, and a bounty of 300,000 on Ben. Ben, Kingpin, and Eliza returned to Umgul, the EE Capitol planet, but they were ambushed by the CCR, and Ben betrayed Kingpin and turned him and himself in, gaining high respect within the CCR. However, Kingpin was freed AGAIN and a huge fight took place on a garbage planet, which was incidentally the same one Vence was dumped on. Everyone from the CCR and CCS was there, with the exception of Ben E Ficentia, as he was working with the Starkillers in the Emerald War. Eventually, Ringleader "defeated" Kingpin (Kingpin was actually faking his death), but he was then shamed by his master, Vencerro. As it turns out, Ringleader was actually Dexter, a sith troop from the SS. Dexter...or Ringleader...or Cricket...had his hands severed, his face bruised, and his body nearly destroyed. Because of this, Vencerro abandoned Dexter, where he then threw himself into a furnace. Venccaro took in Malum as his new apprentice, and they then retreated to the unknown regions, to complete training Malum. Ghost took control of the CCR, and Kingpin and Ghost agreed to peace, and became the CCR/S, or the CCS/R, depending on your point of view. However, Cricket was a squam, and squam are able to regrow from severed limbs, and cricket regrew from his hand. He suffered memory loss, but Ghost and his brother Thanos (NOT the guy from Marvel) were able to restore his memory. As it turns out, Ghost, Cricket, and Thanos are all brothers, and currently the CCR/S is still jointly ruled by Ghost and Kingpin. Cricket went on, under the persona of Leek Prism, to get elected as the EF's second Prime Minister."-Black_Wind8319 The Emerald War "This war started while Cricket took over the CCS. Alexander Starkiller had married Eliza Vizla, and they had a clone/son named Philip (Wonder where I got those names from?) During a speech on Mandalore Philip was giving, he was 'Smashed' by an unknown Female Mandalorian Sniper. The EE had reformed into the EF (Emerald Federation) which was a Parliamentary Democracy that ruled over sector N16. this set the stage for the Emerald War, as Alexander was the Prime Minister. Randor Trials, a high ranking EF operative, hired Ben E Ficentia to track the sniper down, he discovered the sniper was a female clone of Alexander, and that Alexander and Ben were half-brothers. A clone of Philip, named H-2a-n3, or 'H-Zane,' kidnapped Alexander and disguised himself as Alexander, and then used his power as EF Prime Minister, and some stolen LED tech, attacked Mandalore and held it, with only 200 ships and 6,000 troops, which was a record low. Using nano-bots and artificial gravity, they were able to take out ALL of the ME, now the NAL, that was based on Mandalore. They used similar tactics to take the MK controlled planet of Mestare, which held valuable Kyber Crystals. The EF then was hacked by both the MK and LED, in vengeance, and once they had made peace with LED, and "Negotiated" with the MK, by wiping them out to near destruction, the EF created the AI known as ESaDOS, or the Emerald Security and Drive Operating System. The EF then continued it's reign of terror, and using the skills of the Hypnotist, captured about 30 NAL leaders, INCLUDING Eliza Starkiller, and Venced them. Only when Alexander and Ben, now accompanied by Luke Starkiller, Alexander's father, whom they THOUGHT was smashed, were able to expose H-Zane and regain control of the EF, giving back all the territory that was lost. ESaDOS still controlled all the captured Mines and facilities though, and as far as everyone knew, things were settling down again, but tensions were rising. Secret alliances were forged, and multiple plots, were formed."-Black_Wind8319 NEO-MANDO WAR "The Mand'alore, had stepped down. And the NAL had to elect a new one. And they did, but not everyone was happy with the change. One such person was Xyton Palpatine, leader of the Mandalorian Knights (MK) He thought HE should be Mand'alore, and then accused the NAL of being corrupt. He amassed a large army, and attacked Mandalore, taking the NAL by surprise, and seizing the planet. The secret Organization known as Alpha, proceeded to help the MK. Alpha provided troops and ships, and tried to hire LEGION to aid their conquest o Mandalore. Despite them offering more money, and troops, LEGION took up a contract with the NAL. the NAL fleet then tried to defend against the MK fleet, which Alpha responded to with sending one of their at the time four massive fleets and obliterated the NAL fleet, capturing whatever they didn't destroy, and then, left. the NAL retaliated, by having all loyal Mandalorian citizens evacuate onto KC planets, which they then used massive hyperdrives to FLY TO SAFETY. Alpha then repeatedly tried to hack into the KC files, and at one point hiring Bounty Hunter Brash Ova to capture the KC's leader, Quilian Karn the 1252, for a whopping one million credits. However, when the MK called the war off, due to having to prep for the inevitable war or Coruscant, Alpha released Quilian."-Black_Wind8319 ("Though, later user Mando_Knight, myself, leader os the MKs, announced that for mysterious reasons, a clone of Xyton was leading the war."-Mando_Knight.) WAR OF THE GIANTS. "War. It's a no man's game. It's of thousands of dead. It's of giants competing. It began, when EF Operative Grand Admiral Bob deiced that they needed some SHADOW intell. So, he consulted their stealth division, The Saboteurs, leader, The Hypnotist. With three others, he infiltrated a SHADOW base, and stole flies. Then, SHADOW used a representative (According to a now broken treaty, there would be a SHADOW representative at each EF base.) to try to steal EF files, but utterly failed. Now, a past alliance that was going to try to take back Courasant from SHADOW, sprung into planning, but never attacked. The EF did though, on Kashyyyk. The EF was far out-numbered, but due to incredibly better tech, took the system quickly. They set up introdictors (Or introductors. They basically project a gravity well whiuch prevents hyperspace travel) to prevent SHADOW reinforcements from coming, and then outlasted the SHADOW troops while pummeling them. The NJO also attacked Naboo, and did practically the same. The only other two factions to physically attack where the KC, and a newly established group that rose from the ashes of the now-dissolved MKs, Renegade Houses. The KC took Mustafar, using the tactics of the EF and NJO, while the RH used hyperspace bombs (Bombs with hyperdrives and droid brains that were lunched through hyperspace to an enemy ship's position.) to bombard SHADOW's fleet over Utapau and then destroy their forces with ground troops. SHADOW was left defenses for their other planets, so, General Dark smashed his Emperor, blew up all his complexes, then fled to a secret world called SHADOW Prime. He then turned SHADOW into a mercenary group. General Wofle, leader of SHADOW's best division, the 501st, disagreed with this decision as his son had been smashed on Kashyyyk due to General Dark's plan. He captured General Dark and a 'traitorous' 501st officer named Lok, and put them in comas. Later, negotiations were conducted, and the coordinates of SHADOW Prime were released. A peace treaty was worked out, but General Dark was smashed. Then the factions that were planning, even those who didn't fight, started to auction off the desolate SHADOW planets! Even the ones the KC, RH, and EF worked so hard to take! They were able to keep their planets, but the others were auctioned out, all but Endor... The mighty EF had already owned all of the Endor system, but Endor itself So, they deiced to take it. They went to the Ewocks, and brought a golden protocol droid to trick them. They then told the Ewoks, that they were being sold, and they would protect them. The Ewocks, Yuzzums, Dulocks, and the Fftssfft (No I didn't make those up. Real thing!) agreed to the EF's terms."-Mando_Knight, Edited by Black_Wind8319 Other Wars There have been several wars between Mando War 9 and the Sith and Jedi war, but they were not properly recorded. There was a small skirmish between the ME and the TC after the Sith and Jedi war, however it was not a true 'War'.